int_vrcfandomcom-20200213-history
Wikia guide
This guide is made to provide a basic guide create your own wikia page. If you want to know ohow to join our league, please check the beginners guide. Overview of your wikia page The IVRC wikia is a sim racing organization wikia which provides all kind of information related to any IVRC series, driver or team. Thus it's very important that you own a valid wikia account before getting started, otherwise the IVRC wikia admins might remove any edits you did to prevent scam and other unwanted edits. Getting started: your wikia page 'Step 1 - create your page' There are two ways to start a page on wikia: either you click on any red marked text passage at any page, for example *your driver's page. You will be redirected to an edit screen, where you can start editing right on the place or select the source editor. However, you can also click on the "add new page" button at the right side of the header: In both cases we highly recommend you to use the classic editor, as it gives you a lot more options to manage your page! 'Step 2 - adding content' Of course any page needs content! The first sentence, which will automatically be added above the content table if you don't place any header, should deliver very basic information about you or your team. How these 'first senteces' should look like will follow below. Don't worry, setting up ypur page is actually easier then you might think! Important: all the following codes are given for the source editor! 'Step 3.1 - driver's page: basics' If you use the source editor, the first sentence can look like this: After the first sentence, you can add your brief sim racing history and/or your IVRC history, please make sure to use the correct headers for each chapter. If you create a page for your driver profile and followed all steps given above, you might want to add the first necessary chapter: your IVRC racing record. So after the first sentence, you should add the following lines: This is to automatically add the content table on your page and get to the next step, the career summary. Now this might look a bit scary at first, if you never worked with HTML before, but it's easy to understand once you worked with it a bit. To get this fancy-looking table on your driver's page, add the following code: *D.C. = Drivers' Championship position *F/L = Fastest Laps * Season still in progress. | *D.C. = Drivers' Championship position *F/L = Fastest Laps * Season still in progress. |} This part is mandatory for each driver's page, aswell as the individual series' results. Both don't need to be updated after every single event or by yourself, but it's highly appreciated and highly recommended. However, if you're not able to keep up and don't want to update your page on your own, you can wait until any season is over; the admins are likely do update your page. Note: please do not alter the layout by any value. We want a shared style that applies to all pages. Please do not add a flag icon prior to your team. You can spread the team's colums over mulitple series you participated in for one year, but please start a new 'team column' for each year. 'Step 3.2 - driver's page: statistics' At IVRC, we count every single race entry towards the statistics, so if you participate for example at any official session during a race meeting, you'll get this counted as a race start. This also means that you get two starts at race meetings with multiple races! For example, if you have two races and miss race 1 or race 2, you will still get two starts at your statistics. Race wins do also count towards the podium statistics, so if you win a race, you'll get a podium added to your statistics. 'Step 3.3 - driver's page: series results' The code for the individual series is a lot more complicated and requires a lot more patience, especially as they're working with different colour codes for each result. However, it might look a lot scarier then it actually is. At first you have to determine if the series you want to add up runs multiple races each event or has a single-race per event schedule. This gives you vital information for the layout of your code and will change the appearance of your series results table quite a lot. TO BE CONTINUED SOON! Category:Information pages